For many years, industry has been concerned with designing improved conditioning systems for articles of manufacture such as seats, steering wheels, automotive vehicles, or other transportation vehicles and connecting the conditioning system within the article of manufacture. The conditioning systems may push air through the article of manufacture or pull air through the article of manufacture in order to heat or cool the article of manufacture. The conditioning system may include one or more heaters, one or more fans, one or more thermoelectric devices, or a combination thereof. Examples of such conditioning systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,950; 6,048,024; 7,735,932; and 7,862,113 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Many systems include a conditioner that is located on a top of a seat with a blower that is located on a bottom of the seat such that air is moved from a remote location to the insert to distribute the air. Some systems include an extended tail that extends from a location on top of the seat to a location behind or under the seat where a blower is located. These systems include a blower that is connected to the seat frame and the tail connects the inset to the blower.
What is needed is a blower connection assembly that allows for movement of the vehicle seat relative to the blower without locking fluid communication with the blower. What is needed is a blower connection assembly including a baffle that extends and retracts during movement by an occupant, a comfort system, a massage system, or a combination thereof. It would be desirable to have a blower connection assembly that directly connects to a frame of a vehicle seat. What is needed is a blower connection assembly that indirectly connects to a frame of a vehicle seat. It would be desirable to have a blower connection assembly that sandwiches a seat frame between a blower and one or more distribution members.